


Bad Liar

by SavedBySelena



Series: SuperCorp series of song based fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Selena Gomez Song, Dansen child, Dogs, F/F, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Supercorp Trash, Light Angst, Regrets, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Three years have been past, since Lena has left National City and left everyone and everything, but especially Kara, behind. While she's triyng to live her best life in a new city, she's slowly noticing, that leaving Kara, was the biggest mistake, she has ever made. But what now? She heard that Kara is getting married in a few month and Lena is doing her best to ignore it. But to be honest? How could she ever forget the one woman who had loved her like she really was?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp series of song based fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534661
Comments: 38
Kudos: 118





	1. I was walking down the street the other day Tryna distract myself But then I see your face Oh wait, that's someone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).

> So Leapyearbaby29 asked me if I could write a second part for 'Lose You To Love Me' and so I did it. It's like in the middle of the night right now, but mostly I can only write in the night, so I did that
> 
> Please don't forget that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes ro wrong grammer
> 
> And yes, this is inspired by a song of my lovely Selena Gomez again
> 
> Now have fun reading that shit I just created

Lena loved her new life. She was living in Ireland and was happy. She always loved it to be here. Not only on boarding school, no, even on holidays, she loved it to be here. It was quiet and just so peaceful. Especially when you got a little cottage outside of the town, surrounded by the pure nature. Yes, Lena was still working with L-Corp of course, but her CFO was doing the most part recently. Lena spends most of her time in the little lab she build next to the cottage and worked on new inventions for her company. Of course most of them were top secret and no one even knew she was working on them. But she loved what she was doing. Once in a while she was flying to the HQ in Metropolis to make sure everything was still working like she wanted it to be. She was still the CEO and nothing was going on the market until she said it could.

She really loved her new live, she really does. But at some days and also in some nights, Lena hated her decision for leaving National City and everyone else behind. And right now, this was one of those nights. Lena was sitting at the window, with one a glass of wine and watching the rain pouring down. When she was in the nearest town to get some grocery’s she thought she had seen Kara near the grocery store, well not really Kara, but Supergirl instead. But than she realized, that it was just a young woman, dressing for a costume party like many other young people around the town as well.

This wasn't the first time, that Lena thought she had seen Kara around. One or two weeks ago, she was in her little garden, she had in the back of her cottage and was getting some of her vegetables she was raising by herself, when she thought, Kara was stand across the little river behind it, standing next to a tree and watching her. But when she looked over a second time, Kara was gone. There were many of those moments. Especially, since Lena knew, that Kara was going to get married. Since than, she thought she was seeing the young reporter everywhere.

How Lena knew that Kara was going to get married? Well, first of all, everyone knew Kara since she won a Pulitzer and it was on the first page of one of the newspapers here in Ireland. And of course Sam had told her about it. Sam was living in Metropolis and so of course she would knew it and tell Lena.

“What am I doing here?” Lena sighed and sipped on her glass of wine, while she was still looking out of the window. Behind her the fire place was heating up her cosy living room, while her dog was laying on front of it and enjoying the heat he was getting from it. Short after Lena moved to Ireland she got herself a dog. A blond Golden Retriever to be honest. With him around, she doesn't felt so alone after all. He gave her company and when she needed someone to talk to, he had an open ear. Of course Lena knew, that he couldn't understand her, but who really cared about it, if your pet understands you or not. A deep sigh left Lena and for a moment she closed her eyes. She hated those day. She hated the days, when she only was thinking about Kara even when she doesn't want to. Suddenly the CEO felt a wet nose on her hand and she looked down to her left. When she saw who was sitting next to her, she had a soft smile on her lips and petted between her legs. The young dog jumped between her legs and licked Lena's face, what made her laugh softly.

“What would I even do without you Keylam?” Lena whispered and hid her face in her digs fur. The young boy barked short and was sitting still. Lena exactly knew why he named him Keylam. His name had a special meaning for her. _Guardian of the soul_. And her was the guardian of her soul.

But suddenly this peaceful moment of the two of them was over, when Keylam run to the door and was barking loudly. Lena knew, that he only would do that, if he would see someone outside or was hearing something that didn't belong here.

“What is it?” Lena asked, before she got up and got her jacket. Together they went outside and in a blink if an eye, Keylam was gone.

“Keylam! Come back, it's raining like hell and I've to bath you again! And we both know that you don't like that” Lena shouted after him, before she got her umbrella, took her shoes on and followed him. But he was nowhere to be seen. Luckily he still was barking loudly and so she followed the sound of his barks. After a short while, she found him and got him on the leech.

“I know you love to run outside all the time, but you can't just run away when you want to Keylam. Especially when it's in the middle of the night” Lena knelled next to him and caressed his head. But than she noticed something was of. Normally he reacted every time, when she caressed this little spot behind his ear but not this time. This time he was looking rigid in one direction and started to growl. And that was something, he would only do, when there was something or someone he didn't knew and could be danger for his owner. So Lena got up and stood next to him, before she looked into the direction. Not far from the gate she could see a person with long hair. She couldn't see if it were blond or brunette for that it was just to dark.

“Who are you and what do you want her?” the grip on the leech got even stronger and Lena took a deep breath. Right now of course, she left her little gun and was just standing here with an umbrella and her little guardian Keylam. Again Lena looked down to her dog, who still wasn't calming down. The only reason why he didn't even tried to run forward was, that he always would stay with Lena to protect her and so he would stay by her side until it was necessary to leave her alone and attack someone.

When Lena looked back to spot were the person was standing, there were no one to be seen, but Keylam didn't even thought about to calm down. So Lena went down on her knees again and said some Irish words to calm her little boy down.

“_Tá sé ceart go leor, socair. Tá mé sábháilte_” Lena fast found out, that it calmed him down, when she was speaking Irish with him. So every time when he was afraid or deep in his protective mode, she was speaking Irish with him, to calm him down. And like always, it took him just a few more seconds, before he calmed down. Lena had a soft smile on her lips, before she went back in. It wasn't the first time, that some strangers ended up at her place. But this time it was really strange. Normally someone would talk with her and asked how they would come to the next B&B or if they could stay until the rain is gone. But not this time. This time Lena had the feeling, that this person was just watching her.

Lena than decided it was enough for one day and that she should get some sleep. But before she could do that, she had to bath her little big hero who would always protect her no matter if it was a human or an alien he had to protect her from.

* * *

When Kara landed in her apartment, she was greeted by her older sister, who was leaning against the counter and was crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Where have you been? And why are you so wet?” the older one asked curious, while she raised an eyebrow and looked over at the young heroine. Alex knew, no matter what Kara was going to tell her, it would be a lie. She just knew it. First of all, Kara was a bad liar and the younger one was gone for hours.

“I was flying around to see if someone needs help. It started to rain, that's why I'm so wet” with these words, Kara went into her room and got changed. She knew, that she should have been in town today for the rehearsal dinner for her wedding. But she had something to do. Something real important. And no one could have stopped her. Not even her sister or her husband to be.

“It hasn't rained in weeks Kara. So, where have you been? And why you haven't called me or even James?” Kara sighed, before she went to the fridge and got some of the left overs. With a quick head vision, she heated it up, before she sat down on the couch and started to eat.

“I just had something to do Alex. I'm fine really. And I wrote James a message, that I wouldn't make it because of some Supergirl duties” she shrugged with her shoulders, while she just enjoyed her potstickers. Alex sighed soft and sat down next to her sister.

“Are you sure you send the message? Because it seemed like James didn't even knew anything about it. I mean, I would have probably lied for you and said him you had something to do out of town, but you can't do all this Kara. I know it was a hard time for you back than and I'm happy for you, that you and James all sorted it out and tried it again. And now you both are getting married. But you are acting strange since a few weeks. You know that you can talk with me about anything right?” Alex layed her hand on her sisters knees, while she had a soft smile on her lips and looked over at the younger one. Kara just nodded, before she kept eating. She knew she could tell her everything, no matter what. But she doesn't even knew, how to start.

“Well I have to go now. Kelly and Michael are waiting at home for me. I told them I'd come back home as soon as you're back. But you can call me, when you need to talk okay? Or fly over. No matter what time it is” Alex got up, kissed her sisters hair, before she left the apartment of the younger one. Kara waited, before she was sure, that her sister was gone, before she got up and went into her room. With one hand, she pulled her bed a little bit up and got a little box from under her bed. It was a box, she once got from her mother. And after her last visit in Argo City, she took it with her. The box had some kryptonese inscriptions in black, while the rest of the box was a light gold mixed with brown. With the box in her hand, she sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. Since weeks she hadn't opened it. But she knew that now was the right moment for it. So she briefly touched the right spots of the box, before it slowly opened. There was only one thing in it. But for Kara it was the most important thing in her live. Her diary. Since three years, she hadn't wrote anything in it. Since Lena has left her, she hasn't wrote a word in it. The last thing she wrote, was that she'd do anything to find her best friend. No matter how long it would take. Slowly she got a pen, opened the last next empty page and started to write. After three years, she finally had something to write again and no one could stop her from doing it.

_The last time I wrote something in here was three years ago. When I swore to myself, that I would do everything to find Lena again. Back than, she just left without really saying goodbye or even telling me where she'd go. She just wanted to cut me out of her live. It took me weeks, month to be honest, to get over with it. And to be honest, I'm still not over it. I'm still missing her like hell, even when I'm telling everyone else, that I'm fine and that I'm finally over it. It's all a faced. How could I ever be over the fact, that my best friend left me, because she thought she'd be better without me around her. When she left, I realized, that I never could be really happy again without her in my live. Lena gave me something, no one else could ever give me. With her around me, I could be myself. I could just be Kara. But now, all that is gone. _

_Yes I am going to marry James in a few month and I'm happy about it. But to be honest. How could I ever be happy again, when Lena isn't around me anymore. I love James, I really do. And I want to marry him. But deep down I know, that I want someone else. That I NEED someone else. And that someone is Lena. I searched for her over three years, and a few weeks ago I finally found her. In Ireland. Of course she'd go there. She always told me, how much she loved it to spend time in Ireland and how peaceful everything and everyone is. And yes, once in a while, I fly over and look after her. But I never talk with her. I'm afraid, that she send me away and than move away again, so I've to look for her again. _

_Today I flew over again. It was raining like hell. But I really didn't cared about it. But this time, her dog noticed me and I could see the fear in Lena's eyes, because I just stood there and didn't even said a word. But I couldn't talk with her. So I flew back home, as soon as she wasn't looking for a second. I hate myself for being a coward, but I'm just so afraid of losing her again. Yes it's not the same like back than, but at least I can see her once in a while, without worrying about to lose her again._

_If she knows that I'm getting married and that I'll marry James? I don't know and to be honest I don't want to know it. _

_The only thing I really wish for is, that I could go back in time and tell Lena how I feel and to make sure, that she'd never leave me. But I know that I can't and so, I have to live this life with all the consequences._


	2. Tryna make it disappear But just like the battle of Troy There's nothing subtle here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries hard to forget Lena, because her wedding is coming closer. But when the youngest Luthor suddenly is back in National City, the young heroine doesn't know, what's right or wrong anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm sick at home I thought I'm gonna write this. Hope ya all like it. And please don't forget, that English is not my first language. So I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

Sighing Kara was sitting on er couch, while she was working on her next article. For her it was a shitty day. First she lost a fight against an Alien they wanted to catch. Than she was late, again, for a date with James. And, of course, she flew back to Ireland to look after Lena, but the youngest Luthor was nowhere to be seen and the house, she was living in was empty. So now she was just at home and however tried to finish her damn article for tomorrow.

“It's open” Kara said, before she looked over to the door. Just before someone could knock, she heard the footsteps of James. She'd always recognize them. Like Alex', Kelly's or Lena's. Even after three years, she'd know, if Lena was coming to her apartment or if she'd be around town. But now it was just James. Her fiancé she's going to marry in less than three weeks. Kara was happy. She really was. But she also knew, that something was missing. And she exactly knew what it was. It was Lena.

“Is everything okay with you Kara? You seem a little bit off lately” James sat next to the smaller one and layed his hand of her knee. Kara knew, that he was just worried about her and that he wanted to help her. But she couldn't tell him, what was wrong with her. How could he tell him, that she wasn't feeling good, because she was thinking that the wedding will be a big mistake. At least for her. Of course she also knew, that she needed to him that. She needed to tell him, that she wasn't really happy with him, even when he was doing his best.

“I'm fine James, really. It's just so much to do lately. With the work, with Supergirl and the wedding as well” Kara smiled short and run her fingers through her hair.

“Hey, it all will work out Kara. We know who will come and we also have everything settle that it will be, for both of us, a traditional wedding. So you don't have to worry about it. And with your job and Supergirl duties everything will work out as well. You always got to manage that. So why not now?” again she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't talk with him about it. Not about Lena. Yes, he was dating her, but since Lena left without saying really anything, he wasn't really trusting the youngest Luthor anymore. Kara doubted, that he ever really does.

“I know, but it's still a lot for me right now James. And I'm really glad you came over to look after me, but I wanted to go to bed now to get some sleep” James was about to say something, but he didn't. So he got up and kissed the top of Kara' head, before she left with an 'I love you'. When the door closed, Kara let her self fall back on the couch and she closed her eyes. She needed to talk with her sister. About everything. But she knew, that Alex' son was sick and that it would be a bad idea to fly over right now. But Alex always says, that Kara could come over, when ever she wanted. So she got up, before she flew out of her window and directly to her sister and sister in law.

A few minutes later, Kara was howering in front of her sister's apartment and just waited. She was afraid to go in. not afraid because of her sister, no. only because of Kelly. James was her brother and Kara was going to break his heart sooner or later. And Kelly would still be a part of her family and so everything would be really strange.

“How long do you want to stay out there Kara?” she heard Kelly's voice, before she looked at the older one. Kara was standing at the open window and had a soft smile on her lips.

“I...”

“Just come in Kara. You know you can come over whenever you want to” Kelly smiled soft, what made Kara smile as well. So she flew in and took a deep breath.

“Where is Alex?”

“With Michael. But she'll be here any second. You want something to drink?” Kelly went into the kitchen and Kara followed her. She loved the new apartment. It was bigger than the older one and since they were married and had a child as well, it was sure, that they'd get something bigger. The kitchen was big and open to the living room. They had a big bathroom as well, an office for Kelly and two bedrooms for Michael and them.

“Do you think it's crazy, that James and I still didn't move in together, even when we are going to get married in a few weeks?” Kara asked suddenly and Kelly raised an eyebrow, before she gave her sister in law a hot cocoa. Kelly knew, that Kara loved these and she always got one, when she came over to talk with Alex about some problems. Sometimes Kara even asked Kelly for some advice.

“You know, every couple is different Kara. Some are moving in after just a few weeks of dating. Some after years of dating. Some before they get married and some after they got married. So no, I don't think it's crazy that you haven't moved in together yet. I know how much you love your apartment and living there. You have some important memories with your place and James knows that. Everyone knows that. But that's not why you are here, right?” a soft sigh left Kara and she looked down at the cocoa in front of her.

“No, not really. There is something on my mind and I need to talk with Alex about it. I don't know what to do” she sighed again and bit her lip for a moment. She knew she could talk with Kelly, but not about that. Not about the fact, that she was thinking of leaving James.

“You aren't happy right?” now Kara looked up at Kelly and bit her lip.

“Kara, we know each other for a little bit more than three years now. You're my wife's sister and we see each other so often. Do you really think I don't notice how you feel? Especially since a few month. You are gone for hours and than you are back and act strange. Maybe my brother don't notice that, but I do Kara” Kelly layed her hand over Kara's and still had her soft smile on her lips.

“You found Lena right?” now Kara swallowed and looked away. She hasn't told anyone about it. Not even her sister. And now her sister in law, her future husbands sister is the one asking her about it?

“Why you haven't told Alex about it? I mean, we all know how much you've suffered after Lena left town and you couldn't find her”

“Because I'm going to marry James soon and I am supposed to be happy about it. But I'm not. I mean, James is great and all, but I don't love him like he deserves it” Kara was afraid to look at Kelly, “And today I flew over to Ireland again to look after Lena, even when she doesn't know anything about it. But she wasn't there. Not at her favourite restaurant. In the park with her dog or at home. Even her home was empty. Everything was gone” Kara bit her lip hard and closed her eyes strong. Kelly was about to say something, when suddenly Alex' voice was to hear.

“Kelly, guess who I've seen today?” Alex started, before she stopped and looked at her sister and her wife. She raised and eyebrow and went to both of them. The last time she had seen Kara like that, Lena had left her behind. So she knew it has to do something with the youngest Luthor. There was no other reason, why Kara should be like that right now.

“You saw Lena in town today as well, didn't you?” now Kara blinked a few times and just looked at her sister.

“Lena is back in National City?” Kara asked than, before she got up and went to the window. But before she could leave, she felt Alex' hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at her sister, who seemed to be worried.

“Why are you here, when it's not for Lena being back in town?”

“It doesn't matter right now Alex. I need to find Lena” and before Alex could stop her, Kara was gone. The D.E.O. director sighed, before she went to her wife.

“Why was she here?”

“It had something to do with James. And Lena as well” Kelly said, before she got Alex' hand and both of them layed down on the couch to watch a movie. At least that was their plan for tonight, since Michael was finally asleep and they had some time alone.

“Do you think it will change anything since Lena is back?”

“It will change everything”

* * *

Together with Keylam Lena entered her old apartment in National City and looked around for a moment. Nothing had changed, since she left. She looked down to her dog, who was waggling with his tail and waiting to get off of the leech. Lena smiled short, before she unleashed him and went into the kitchen to get some food and water for her dog. While she was doing that, Keylam was walking around in his new home and was looking around. Sure, Lena knew, that this wasn't the best place for a dog to live, after he had lived three years on a farm, but she needed to come back. Not because of Kara or the act, that the older one was going to marry her ex-boyfriend, no, Lena only came back for L-Corp and to save it from some old hypocrite old white man who thought it would be a great idea of trying to buy her company.

“Keylam?” with in a second he was standing next to him, before he sat down and was waiting to get his food.

“Welcome to your new home. I know it's not like in Ireland, but you will love it” Lena smiled, before she gave him his food and got something for herself. While Keylam was eating happily, Lena went out on the balcony, with a glass of wine and looked over the town. Even when she loved it in Ireland, she missed this view. She loved it to be here, late at night, with a glass of wine in her hand and watching the town. When she heard the taps of her dog coming closer, she looked over to him, standing at the door frame and watching into the night sky. She knew, sooner or later she'd walk into Kara and that they had to talk, but now she was just happy, to have her little fury friend by her side.

“Come here” Lena knelled down and in a second, the young dog was in her arms. Short she laughed and cuddled him. Suddenly, she heard steps behind her and fast she turned around to look, who was behind her. Well there was only one option, who could visit her in the middle of the night. Okay, well two options. First it could be someone who came to kill her or it was Kara. Keylam next to her started to growl again and stood in front of her to protect her, while Lena was looking at the person in front of her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same. You left for three years, went to Ireland to left me behind and suddenly you are back? Without saying anything?” the person stepped closer but stopped when Keylam's growl got even louder and his teeth were to be seen.

“I think I can do what ever I want. And how do you even know that I moved to Ireland? Were you the person who watched me all the time?” Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest, while looking at the other woman.

“I have searched you for over two and a half years and a few month ago I finally found you. I was just looking if everything is fine with you. You are still my best friend, even when you left me. Do you even know how hard it was all the time without you? Since you are gone, I'm not even myself anymore. Every night I was laying wide awake in my bed and was thinking about you. And now you just came back and think I can ignore it?”

“Missing me? I've read, that you are going to get married to your long time boyfriend James Olsen. Yes, Kara you really missed me” Lena laughed, before she rolled her eyes and went back in. Keylam followed her, but stopped at the door frame to make sure, that the intruder wouldn't come in as well.

“Lena, let me explain” Kara stopped at the door frame and sighed short. The youngest Luthor just sat down on her couch and started to work on her notebook.

“Do you really think your dog can stop me? You should know me better”

“Do I really know you? You lied to me over three years and than you thought everything would be okay just out of the sudden? And on top, you are going to marry my ex-boyfriend? You should better leave. Keylem seems to hate you” Kara sighed and just sat down on the ground while leaning against the railing of the balcony. She wouldn't leave. No matter how many things she had to do.

“I don't care Lena. I only want to talk with you. Your dog can growl at me as much as he wants. I only came here to tell you how sorry I am, that I lied to you. Not only about the Supergirl stuff, but also about my feelings towards you. I always thought that having feelings for you, was something I should hide from you too, because you are my best friend. And I couldn't fall in love with my best friend. But after you left, I realized that it was one big mistake I did as well. Not telling you, how I feel about you and that I wanted to be with you was probably the biggest mistake, I ever have done in my life” Lena tried not to get tears in her eyes, after what she just heard. Kara was in love with her? At least back than? But why should she be in love with her? Kara was a Super and she was a Luthor. Something like that never would work out. She took a deep breath, before she got up again and went to the balcony door. She stood behind Keylem, who was still growling at Kara. As long as Lena wouldn't tell him to stop he would go on. Even when it would take all night.

“And why did you start dating James, when you were in love with me? Why are you going to marry him? Why Kara, why are you doing all that?” Lena again crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried not to show her feelings. After three years she finally got over it, that she not only left National City because she needed to get away from work for a while, but also from the woman who lied to her and who she was in love with. And now Kara was standing here and telling her, that she had been in love with her back than as well. But now it doesn't count anymore. Now, Kara was going to marry James in three weeks.

“Because I'm still in love with you and never can love someone, like I love you”


	3. With my feelings on fire Guess I'm a bad liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is doing the final move and telling Lena something she had never told someone else before and Lena trys to drink away her feelings with a lot of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter guys. I hope you all like it.  
Please don't forget, that English is not my first languge, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or wrong grammer

Since Kara told her, that she was in love with her, Lena hadn't seen her. Lena just had looked at the older one and never answered her. It was hard for Lena not to tell her, that she also was still in love with her, but Lena knew that it couldn't work with both of them. Yes, she will lie for the rest of her life when it comes to her feelings towards Kara. But it would be the best for all of them. Well, okay, for everyone else expect her, because she will never be happy in her life again. But at least she has her work and Keylam. And with these two things for her everything is perfect.

“Keylam? Come back, we have to go home” Lena said and within a second the Golden Retriever was sitting in front of her and waggling with his tail. Lena had a soft smile on her lips while she put the leash on his collar.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” when she heard Kara's voice behind her she took a deep breath and turned around to look at the young heroine.

“What do you think I am doing here with my dog?” Lena rolled her eyes and left with Keylam. She wasn't in the mood to talk with Kara. Yes, Kara tried everything to talk with Lena since she told her, that she was in love with her, but for Lena it was enough. Tomorrow Kara was going to marry James and Lena really wasn't in the mood to talk with Kara or even see her.

“Lena, please” Kara grabbed her arm and turned Lena around. The younger one crossed her arms and just looked at her. All she wanted was to go home and want to drink her best wine while do some work. Like every day and night.

“Kara, I have to go and to do some work. And why are you still running after me? Tomorrow is your wedding and I guess you still have a lot to do for that” Kara was about to say something, when she suddenly felt an arm around her and looked at James.

“Lena? Since when are you back in National City?” he asked and gave Kara a short kiss on her hair. Lena just rolled her eyes and looked at Keylam who started to growl again. Yep, he really doesn't liked him. And for Lena was it okay.

“A while, but I really have to go now” and before Kara could stop her, Lena was gone. A soft sigh left Kara, before she looked over at James.

“I thought you'd be at home?” she said and moved away from him a bit. Yes, she was going to marry him tomorrow, but it still didn't felt right for her. She knew she should end it with him, but she was just a coward. She could do anything, really anything, but not break up with James. That was the only thing, she couldn't do.

“I was on my way home, when I saw you and Lena here. So I thought I could say hello” the taller one shrugged his shoulders, while they left the park together. Kara nodded short and bit her lip for am moment. She could end it right now and follow Lena, to talk with her. Or she could say nothing, marry the wrong person tomorrow and regret it for the rest of her life.

“You know what James? I forgot, that I still have to do something for tomorrow. We'll see us” she gave him a short kiss on the cheek, before she was gone. Before she'd go to Lena and finally tell her, that she only wants her, she needed to talk with Alex about everything and how she'd break up with James on the best way. Sure one day before they'd get married wasn't the best choice, but she really needed to do that, before she ends up with the wrong person by her side for the rest of her life. Well, his life, because she'd probably life longer than him, but that didn't really count right now. Right now she'd fly over to her sister's place and talk with her, before she was about to do the next move. And before her life would change again.

Just a few minutes later, Kara was at her sister's place and knocked on the door. It took Alex a while, before she opened the door. Without a word, Kara went in and got something from the leftovers out of her sister's fridge. Alex knew, that something was wrong with Kara, but she waited, till Kara would say something, or till it shoe couldn't wait for it anymore.

“I need your help with something” Kara said, while she ate the potstickers. Alex always had some in her fridge, because she knew, that Kara would love to eat them. And last night she and Kelly ordered some food at Kara's favourite chines restaurant, so they also ordered some potstickers.

“You want to know, if it's okay, to break up with James, even when you both are getting married tomorrow” now Kara just looked at the older one and swallowed the whole potsticker in one bite down. She knew that Alex knew mostly everything about her, but not that she knew THAT.

“Before you ask how I know that Kara, you are my younger sister, so of course I know, when something is off with you. Since Lena is back in town, you're not the same anymore. And Kelly told me about everything you both talked three weeks ago, when you came here late at night. Sure you could have broke up with James earlier and make it easier for everyone, especially for him, but to be honest, we both know, that you have your problems with that. But when you really love Lena, and since you act totally strange you really loving her, you should talk with both of them” Kara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I told Lena, that I am still in love with her three weeks ago. But she just ignored me and since than, she's doing everything not to talk with me. Even when she's helping you at the D.E.O. she's doing everything, so she don't have to talk with me as Supergirl. I don't know what to do Alex. And I don't even know how to tell James, that I can't marry him. He's such a nice guy but he's not what I want” Kara let her head fall down and sighed deeply. Alex just smiled, stood behind her and hugged her from behind.

“Kar, you are one of the best person I know. Not only because you are saving the town every day and the world as well. Even without theses powers, you'd be the best person I know. You just have to be honest with James. Tell him how you feel. Tell him, that it doesn't feels right for you anymore and that you are sorry that you waited so long, to tell him about it. But when you don't do that right now, you will regret it for the rest of your life. And after that, you fly over to Lena and tell her, that you are madly in love with her. Show her something, what makes it clear, that you mean what you say. Something, what you doesn't even showed or told me. I know there is something you haven't told me, so tell it her” Kara bit her lap and layed her head against her sister's. She knew, that it was a good idea to fly over and to talk with her. Alex always knew what to say to her, so she'd feel better.

“And I will call everyone and make sure that they know that the wedding is cancelled”

“Thank you Alex, really”

“Not for that. Now go, before I throw you out” Kara laughed short, hugged the older one and was gone in a blink of an eye.

“Is she finally going to tell it him?” Alex looked over at the bedroom door and to Kelly who was leaning against the door frame.

“Yes, I mean, he's your brother and I'm sorry for him, but Kara's happiness is more important for me than anything else”

“Hey, you don't have to be sorry Alex. James will get over it pretty soon. He's a grown man and will understand Kara and her situation” Kelly stood in front of Alex and layed her arms around the redheads neck.

“And now lets enjoy the free time while Michael is with your mother” Kelly smirked, what made Alex laugh for a second, before the couple went into their bedroom to have some time alone after a long while.

Nervously Kara walked up and door in the hallway in front of James apartment. Since ten minutes she was doing that, because now she was to afraid again to tell him, that it was over. But she had to do that. No matter how long she would walk here up and down. She would tell him, that she wouldn't marry him and that she'd break up with him.

“How long do you think you are going to do that?” Kara stopped and looked over at James who was leaning against the door frame and had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I...” but Kara stopped and took a deep breath, before she stood in front of him.

“You want to come in?”

“No, I just need to talk with you, before it's to late” Kara took a deep breath again and bit her lip for a moment. Now or never.

“I like you James. I really do. But since I few month it doesn't feels right for me anymore. Three years ago, when Lena suddenly left and I wasn't myself anymore, you have been there for me all the time. No matter what it was, you stood by my side and one thing came to an other and we started dating. At first it felt right for me, it really did, but I still couldn't forget Lena. A few month ago I found her in Ireland and few once a week over to look after her and to make sure, that she was doing okay. I mean, she's still my best friend, right? But that's not what I wanted to tell you right now” Kara shook her head for a moment and looked up at James, “I'm here, because I wanted to let you know, that it's over James. I can't be with you anymore. I'm not even really in love with you. I always have been in love with Lena. Rao, I can't even explain how madly in love I am with her. Yes, I know it's not the best move to break up with you just one day before we are getting married, but better now than never. And before you are going to try anything to change my mind. You can't change it. It's over James and I'm sorry for hurting you and doing that so late” before James could even answer her, Kara was gone and left him all alone in the hallway in front of his apartment.

* * *

Like every night, Lena was sitting on her couch, with her laptop in her lap and a glass of wine in her hand. Keylam was laying in front of the fire place and was sleeping. Today she'd get herself really drunk. So drunk, that she'd sleep in and miss Kara's wedding. It was the best for herself. Sure, she was drinking more than ever before and staying in National City wasn't the best idea, when her best friend, she was madly in love with, was going to marry her ex-boyfriend. But what else could she do? Fly back to Ireland? Stepping in her brother's food steps and went all crazy and after Supergirl? All that was a no for her. She would stay in National City and just live her life. A life without Kara in it. Yes, she had to see her once in a while, when she was working together with Brainy and the D.E.O., but that, she could handle. Even when it would end like today, with a full bottle of wine. One day it would come back to her, but not today. So now, she can do what ever she wanted to do. And when it ends with a bottle of wine on her couch ever day after work it has to be like that. A deep sigh left her and she layed her laptop next to her on the couch, before she took another sip of her wine. She wasn't in the mode to work right now. Maybe tomorrow after she got up late. Yes, she wasn't the person to get up late, but tomorrow would be different and she would do everything to sleep longer. Really everything. So she got up and got herself another bottle of wine. A lot of alcohol would help her definitely with that.

When she just sat down back on her couch, she heard the doorbell and raised an eyebrow. Who would even come to her at almost ten at night? She wasn't expecting anyone. So she just leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment and tried to ignore the doorbell. But it wasn't that easy. Keylam was still sleeping in front of the fire place and seemed to be cool with the fact, that there was someone in front of the door.

“Lena, I know that you are at home. I can hear your heartbeat, so please, open the door” Lena heard suddenly Kara's voice and bit her lip. She would b happy about anyone else, even her mother, but not Kara. Really. Why was the young reporter even here? Wasn't it enough for Lena, that she had to see her today with her damn ex-boyfriend?

“Please Lena, I need to talk with you, it's really important” again she sighed, before she got up and opened the door. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and just looked at Kara. The older one was totally wet, what means, that she flew or walked through the rain, just to come to talk with her. That wasn't the first time, that Kara did that. Every time, when Lena wasn't in a good mood, Kara came over and didn't even bother about the weather. That was something, Lena loved so much about Kara. That she cared so much about her and would do anything for her. But she had to stop loving her. Tomorrow she'd get married and than it was over for her.

“Can I come in? Please?” Lena sighed, before she stepped aside and let Kara in. And at that moment, Keylam woke up and started to growl. Even when he was calm at the park today, it doesn't mean, that he'd except Kara at his home and than even close to Lena.

“_Calma síos, tá sé ceart go_” Lena said in a calm voice and a few seconds later, Keylam stopped growling and sat down next to Lena.

“He still doesn't like me, or?” Kara laughed and took her glasses off to dry them from the rain.

“Why are you hear Kara, I have to do some work and I thought the bride should get some sleep before her big day?” Lena went back in to the living room and sat down on her couch. She opened the laptop, just to pretend, that she really had to work, even when she was about to get drunk all alone and maybe going to watch a documentary about some history or so.

“That's why I'm here” Kara sat down on the armchair, after she made sure that her pants weren't that wet and Lena's furnitures wouldn't be ruined after that. Now Lena looked up and raised her perfect eyebrow, while she looked at Kara. Keylam sat in front of his owner and kept an eye on Kara. As long as Lena wasn't acting friendly around her, he would do the same. He would hate everything and everyone who his owner hates.

“I cancelled the wedding and broke up with James” now Lena doesn't even know what to say. Sure, she doesn't really believed her, but why would Kara tell her that? Just to make her happy? When it was a lie, she'd know it tomorrow. But there had to be a reason, that Kara would break up with James just one day before the wedding. It couldn't be because of her. Just three weeks ago, Kara told her, that she was still in love with her but hadn't change anything with James. And than just today? There has to be something wrong.

“I know, that you don't believe me Lena, but it's the truth. I know I should have done it much earlier. Probably back than, when I found you in Ireland, but I couldn't and even after I told you that I'm still in love with you I couldn't do that. Yes I am a coward and I know that and I am sorry for hurting you with all that Lena. But believe me, I really love you and I never stopped loving you. I only want you and no one else. There is no one else, who I ever could love like I love you and there will never be someone else” Kara got slowly up and sat next to Lena on the couch. Carefully she grabbed the hand of the younger one and caressed the back of Lena's hand with her thumb. Lena just looked at there hands before she looked back at Kara. The young Kryptonian had a soft smile on her lips, while she looked at Lena. Those blue eyes, really made it hard for Lena, to hate Kara, but she had to be strong. At least for a little bit longer. So she moved her hand away and run her fingers trough her hair.

“Why should I believe you?” Kara knew, that this would come, so she still had her soft smile on her lips and took a deep breath.

“I will tell you something, what I never told anyone else. Not even my sister. It's something, what I kept my whole life, with me. And I think, that you are the right and only person who I can tell that” Lena just nodded and got her glass of wine, before she took a sip of it. She really wanted to know, what Kara was going to tell her. And when it was something that she even never told Alex, than she really must trust and love her. There was no other reason, why she should tell her that, or?

“It happened all back on Krypton. It was a few weeks before I had to leave my home and my parents behind me. I had a fight with my mother again and run away with my best friend. After a few hours, we ended up close to the diamond cliffs of Krypton. I can't tell you, how long it took us to be get there, because it was really far away from Argo City. To calm myself down, I just sat down there and meditate for a while, because it always helped me. It even still helps me today, when I had a rough day and need to calm myself down. My best friend did the same and just sat down next to me and kept me company the whole time.

Well, we sad there for a while, until there was an earthquake because of the dying of my home planet. The earthquake cause the cliff, where we were sitting to break and so we fell down several feet. I did the only right thing and tried to hold myself on one of the diamonds and also the hand of my best friend. But I couldn't hold us both and so we fell again after just a few seconds” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. It was really hard to talk about this topic. She hasn't even talked with her parents or her aunt about it. All the years, she kept it for herself. And now she was talking about it. Just to prove Lena, how important she was to her and that she really meant what she said about her love towards her.

“Before I could do anything else, she grabbed me and just hold me close to her. I don't know what happened after that, but after a while I woke up with pain in my back and at my head. Kylga, my best friend, was laying next to me and I knew something was wrong with her, even when I didn't had my powers back than. So I did the only thing I could do and was checking her up. Well, the end of the story is, that I ended up with the little scar over my eye, a scar on my back and a dead best friend. And the worst thing even is, that I never told my or her parents, that she was with me, when I was out at the cliffs. They never found out, what really happened to her, or why I got those wounds. You are the first one, who knows the truth about all of this” Kara looked down at her hands and closed her eyes for a moment. When Alex and her adoptive parents asked her about the scares she lied to them. She told them, that it happened, because she fell from a tree, when she was around ten and was playing with her friends. It was to hard for her, to talk about it. But now it was different. Now she had to tell it Lena to make sure, that the youngest Luthor really believes her, that she loves her and that she would never stop loving her.

When she noticed, that there was no answer from Lena, she just got up and went to the door. It was better for herself to suffer at home, than here and next to Lena who still doesn't talked with her.

“Kar, wait” she felt Lena's hand on her shoulder and looked next to her. The younger one had a soft smile on her lips and turned her around.

“There was no reason for you to tell me about that. I mean, I am glad and happy, that you trust me with that and that you choose me to tell it, but there was really no reason for it. You could have showed me other wise, that you really are in love with me” when Lena wiped away one of Kara's tears, Kara first noticed, that she was crying.

“And how?” Kara mumbled and looked down at her hands. When it comes to Lena, Kara turned into a young teenager, who doesn't even know what to do or to say. Lena just smiled, grabbed Kara's hand and went back to the couch again. Together they sat down and Lena hold Kara in her arms. Even when she was still mad at her about the fact, that Kara wanted to marry James and that it took the older one over three years, to tell her, that she was in love with her, Lena still had a week side, when it comes to the Kryptonian. Kara sighed short and closed her eyes for a moment, while she breathed in the scent of Lena's perfume. She always had loved the smell of lavender with a little mix of vanilla.

“You could have done everything to be honest. Maybe it's just because I have drunk a whole bottle of wine, or because I've been in love with you as well for over three years now. But no matter how hard I try to forget you or to lie about my feelings towards you, I'm just a bad liar. I mean, everyone around me knew, that something was off with me. Sam noticed it, Alex and Kelly as well and even my mother noticed, that something was wrong with me all the years. I tried so hard, to forget you and my feelings for you, that I ended up lying to myself” Lena said in a soft voice and run her fingers trough Kara's hair. It was the first time, that Lena really talked about her feelings and that she wasn't herself all over the years. Maybe it was just because of the wine she had drunk the whole evening and night or maybe it was, because she could always tell Kara the truth. She doesn't know it. The only thing she knew was, that she wanted to be with Kara. Kara looked up at Lena and wiped the last tear away, she felt on her cheek.

“I know I'm a bit late and that we waste over three years now, but I hope, that we at least can try it if it will work out with the two...” but before Kara could end her sentence, she felt the soft lips of Lena on hers. For a second, she was shocked, but than she started kissing her back. Her lips tasted like heaven with a little after taste of Lena's favourite red wine.

“Is that a yes?” she whispered against Lena's lips, before she looked at her perfect green eyes and caressed her soft cheek.

“Yes, but let's take it easy okay?”

“Everything you want Lena” now the youngest Luthor laughed short and leaned against Kara. Kara had a smile on her lips and kissed the top of Lena's head, while Keylam was still staring at her. Kara knew, that she had to win his heart as well and not only Lena's. But right now, she was happy to be here, on Lena's couch, holding her in her arms and doing nothing. Sure, there were a lot of things coming, but right now, she wanted to focus on this little moment, and nothing else.


End file.
